The Call That Brings Us Together
by Lysi Nothuna
Summary: When different beings from different places and times are brought together in Narnia it can only mean one thing: Narnia has never been in such danger. A crossover of Harry Potter, Chronicles of Narnia, Seekers, Warriors, and X-Men: First Class. Rated M because I'm paranoid like that.
1. Prolouge

The Call That Brings Us Together

By: Lysi Nothuna

Author's Note: I DO NOT own Harry Potter, Warriors, Seekers, X-Men: First Class, or Chronicles of Narnia. It would be awesome if I did though!

"_It started out as a feeling_

_Which then grew into a hope_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

_Which then turned into a quiet word"_

_-Regina Spektor "The Call"_

1949-London, England

Eustace and Jill sat alone on the train and watched through the windows as it pulled out of King's Cross Station. Just earlier Edmund, Lucy, and Peter Pevensie (Eustace's cousins), as well as Professor Diggory and the Pevensie's parents had escorted them to the train that was taking them to school. They were now waving at the pair from the platform. But something had gone wrong.

The previously smiling faces turned into looks of fear and dread. Lucy was the first to notice that the train had took the turn too hard. She urged the others to look. Eustace and Jill noticed their faces and followed their looks to the back of the train. Then everything exploded and turned black.

**CN-S-W-HP-XM**

1962-Cuban Coast

They stood showdown style on the isolated beach in Cuba. The federal agent named Moira MacTaggert had her pistol drawn and was pointing it at Erik Lensherr. The events leading up to this moment were sketchy at best. Schmidt/Shaw was dead, killed by Erik. Erik had taken his helmet as his own and became what he destroyed. Now he was threatening to destroy the U.S. and Soviet fleets which were having their own standoff off the coast. Charles Xavier could barely believe it. His friend had betrayed them all.

"Stand down! Don't make me shoot!" MacTaggert ordered. When he did not she started to fire.

"No!" Charles screamed. But it was too late. Erik deflected the bullets easily; Charles would not expect any less, he had trained him himself. What he did not expect was the white hot pain in the small of his back. He fell face first into the sand, crying out in agonizing pain. MacTaggert stopped shooting and stared in shock at her fallen crush. Erik rushed to his friend's side and held him. Rayven, his childhood friend, ran to his side and cried. Charles started repeating that he couldn't feel his legs and that he was exhausted. His friends tried to comfort him and made nicknames for themselves with Erik calling himself Magneto, Rayven calling herself Mystique and they affectionately called Charles Professor X. They sat by his side and cracked half-hearted jokes until Charles finally closed his eyes whispering, "Susan."

**CN-S-W-HP-XM**

The Mountains- Present Day

A large mass of cats were fiercely fighting the hurricane force gales as they marched solemnly through the mountains. They did not expect leaf bare to come so early. But it was too late to go back. The twolegs had already taken their homes. Now they relied on Firestar to lead them to their new home. The bitter cold had already taken several kits and elders. Arguments were common, especially over food.

At one point a large eagle flew in, desperately trying to take a quick meal. _The warriors fought it off well_, Firestar noted. As they continued to walk a low rumbling, growing increasingly louder, was coming towards the cats. They looked up just in time to see a wall of snow. _So this is how the mighty warriors die,_ Firestar thought. Then heavy whiteness.

**CN-S-W-HP-XM**

The Mackenzie Mountains, Canada- Present Day

Four bears, an unusual sight in the wilderness, walked side-by-side over the volcano. Two were grizzlies, one was black and the last was a polar. The four had banded together in search for the fabled Last Great Wilderness. Suddenly an explosion rocked the slope. Fire and ash poured on them, singing fur and blinding eyes. They ran into a cave for shelter. Then the lava river came. The group sat resignedly and waited for their fiery doom.

**CN-S-W-HP-XM**

1993-London, England

The Order of the Phoenix meeting had taken too long and Snape knew it. There was no way the other members who were teachers like himself would be able to get back to Hogwarts before the students. McGonagall knew this as well and had arranged for a private car on the Hogwarts Express for the teachers. The students were shocked that teachers would be with them. In fact they looked almost disappointed. _Probably because they couldn't break the rules or go snogging,_ Snape reasoned.

_The train is going at an alarmingly fast speed_, Lupin noted. "The guy must really want to get to Hogsmeade," Lupin commented to other teachers as he looked out at the blurred landscape.

"He probably knows you're on board," Snape replied coldly from over his newspaper.

"Well I'm going to talk to him," Lupin said, ignoring Snape's comment. "He's going way too fast." With that he got up and went to the front of the train.

A short time later the train's intercom system crackled to life. "May the Heads of Slytherin and Gryffindor please report to the front of the train," Lupin's voice said anxiously. "And please hurry!"

Minerva McGonagall stopped her knitting and Snape put down his paper and exchanged glances. They got up and marched quickly to the front. Small heads poked out of doors and were exchanging confused looks.

"Students go to your seats now!" Minerva commanded as Snape shut and locked the passenger boxes.

They entered the front to see a panicked Lupin struggling to move a bloated body. "By Merlin!" Minerva gasped. "That's not the driver, is it?"

Lupin nodded but didn't' stop working. "What happened?" Snape asked.

"Found him like this with a note," Lupin handed a piece of parchment to Snape.

"He alone, who owns the youth, gains the future," Snape read aloud. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Minerva answered, "Hitler said that, during the Muggle Second World War. He was right. The youth is the next generation. If you have them brainwashed to your ideas you have guaranteed successors."

"What does that have to do with us?" Lupin asked.

"Whoever did this believes we are brainwashing the students," McGonagall said voice shaking." They want us all dead."

"They're wrong, whoever the sick bastard is," Snape said. He walked over to the body and helped Lupin move it. "We still got time." He grabbed the brake and pulled hard. It wouldn't budge. "A little help?" McGonagall and Lupin both helped pull but to no avail. "The brake's been hexed in place." Lupin said.

McGonagall's face suddenly grew pale. "What?" Snape snarled and followed her gaze out of the window and muttered a string of words. The train had approached the bridge. The curve would send the train flying off the track. "Help me stop it!" Snape panicked, trying to use magic to stop the train.

"It won't work, look," Lupin pointed to the back of the note.

Snape read the back aloud for McGonagall to hear, "This train is now an anti-magic zone. Where is that cockiness now?" Suddenly he felt the sensation of free fall and went flying upward hitting his head on a pipe hard. Then with the sounds of squealing wheels and screaming children blackness engulfed him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_And then that word grew louder and louder _

_Til' it was a battle cry_

_I'll come back when you call me_

_No need to say goodbye"_

_-Regina Spektor "The Call"_

"Come on! Come on!" Mrs. Pevensie shouted. She grabbed Lucy's hand and tried to pull her but Lucy couldn't move. The train was coming closer, its whistle piercing her ears. But the sound was off, it sounded like a cawing of sorts. It grew closer and closer but Lucy didn't move, she couldn't even if she wanted to. Its headlight was on her growing brighter and brighter until…

"Ah!" Lucy gasped, as she jerked awake. "It was just a dream, it was just a dream," she muttered to herself as she sat up. Sunlight shone in her eyes and she raised one of her hands to block the sun. She squinted her eyes as she looked around and got her bearings. She discovered that the "come on" and the train's weird whistle was really a flock of seagulls cawing. She was sitting on a beach, and from the stiffness of her clothes and hair, she could tell that the tide had reached her in her sleep. Lucy also felt sore all over, like she had been hit by a train.

Then she suddenly remembered what let up to her passing out. She had been at the train station when the train had lost control and wrecked. She remembered lots of fire and her mum telling her to run. Then she heard what sounded like a lion's roar. She had passed out after that. _Am I dead?_ She thought to herself. _If so the afterlife sure is pretty. But I can't be dead, I can still feel._ She stood up and noticed that she was not alone on the beach.

"Peter! Edmund!" she cried and ran over to their still forms. Seagulls had landed by them and were strutting about and attempting to pull out their hair. Lucy started waving her hands and shouted, "Shoo! Shoo!" The seagulls flew away a couple of feet but looked as if they were going to come back. Lucy ignored them and got on her knees. She started shaking them and got them to wake up.

"Ugh, five more minutes Mum. The train can wait," Edmund muttered. He curled into a tighter ball and closed his eyes. Peter was groaning and attempted to sit up before collapsing back onto the sand.

"Get up! It's not morning it's the afternoon, and the train already left! I think we may be dead," she added in a quiet whisper.

"I wanna sleep in!" Edmund grumbled, but he sat up and rubbed the sand out of his eyes anyway. "Oh, Lu, it's you. Where are we?"

"I don't know! I just remember there being a train and it crashed. Then I heard a lion's roar and passed out. I woke up here just like you a couple of minutes ago. If time exists here."

"The same thing happened to me," Peter said. He had managed to get himself into a sitting position and was brushing sand off of his shirt. "And here I am on some Aslan-forsaken beach with my siblings and sporting quite a migraine."

"Aww, you'll live," Edmund teased. He stood up and emptied his shoes of sand and took off his socks. "Doesn't this place seem familiar?"

"I was thinking the same thing. Almost like déjà vu or something. Is anyone else here?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. I haven't explored past us," Lucy replied. She ran a little ways down the beach and found Eustace and Jill sprawled out on the sand in a rather….awkward position.

"I didn't know you two were like that," Lucy teased when the two slowly woke up. They realized where they were laying and jumped apart in shock.

"What….we…weren't….ew!" Jill sputtered. Lucy laughed and helped the two to their feet.

"Yeah what she said," Eustace murmured. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and had started staring at particles of sand. Changing the subject he looked at Lucy and asked, "Is it just the three of us?"

Lucy shook her head, "No. Peter and Edmund are back a little ways. I don't know if anyone else is here. Wherever here is, anyway. I was planning on exploring some more with Edmund and Peter."

Eustace and Jill gave each other a quick glance and Eustace said, "We'll join."

"Yay!" Lucy beamed. The trio walked back to Edmund and Peter. When the two saw who Lucy had brought with them they smiled and gave them hugs.

"You ready, Lu?" Edmund asked. "I'm curious as to where we are; this area looks so familiar, like a dream."

"Maybe it is a dream," Jill pointed out.

"Odd though that we are all sharing the same dream," Eustace mused, scratching his head.

"Care to explain where we are? And who you are?" A voice rang out. A voice the Pevensie children knew well.

"No way," Edmund said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Who is it?" Eustace asked Edmund.

"An old friend."

"An old friend! Edmund its Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy squealed quietly.

"Now Lu, you can't be sure. We don't even know if we're in Narnia!" Peter reasoned.

"We must be! I'm going to go see if it's him!" Lucy cried and took off in the direction of the voice. Peter and Edmund took off after her with Edmund and Jill following close behind.

"MR. TUMNUS!" Lucy screeched happily as she ran up to the figure standing by himself on the beach. She then stopped suddenly when she realized that even though the man had sounded just like Mr. Tumnus he was, sadly, not.

"Lu! I told you not to run off like that!" Peter scolded when he caught up with her. He noticed the man standing in front of Lucy and immediately apologized for his sister's behavior. "I'm so sorry. My sister thought you were someone else. In fact, so did me." Peter extended his hand. The man took it and shook it firmly.

"I assume that I look like someone you know? A friend hopefully," the man asked.

"Yes. His name is Mr. Tumnus. He sounds just like you and looks similar though he's a little bit….different," Peter replied.

"How so?"

"Well, you may not believe me if I told you."

"I have seen some very interesting beings. He couldn't be that odd."

"What if I told you that he was half goat?" Peter dropped the bombshell.

"I would say that I have seen a woman with blue skin that can change her looks, a man that looks like a blue cat, and another man who looks like a red devil in one day so that can't be that bad," the man replied with a grin.

"Really?" Lucy asked in awe.

"Indeed. Let me introduce myself. My name is Professor Charles Xavier. You can call me Charles though."

"Nice to meet you Charles. My name is Peter Pevensie, this is my brother Edmund, my sister Lucy, my cousin Eustace Scrubb, and his friend Jill Pole," Peter said, pointing to each in turn. Charles' expression changed from happy to an almost troubled look.

"Do you have a sister?" he asked.

"Yes. Lucy. I just told you," Peter replied suspiciously. Was the man demented?

"No, no. I mean do you have another sister?" Charles amended.

"Maybe, what's it to you?"

"I've met another Pevensie before. Back when I went to Oxford in the 50s."

"50s? As in the 1950s?" Peter asked, confused.

"I'm quite sure that it wasn't the 1850s."

"That doesn't make any sense. The year is 1949."

"No….," now it was Charles' turn to be confused. "the year is 1962."

"I think someone has put us here for a reason. Who knows what year it is and where we are," Peter replied sagely.

"I think I do," Lucy said.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Look! Above you, on top of the cliffs!" Lucy pointed. The group looked up and saw a castle that the Pevensies knew too well.

"Cair Paravel," Edmund breathed.

"I thought it was in ruins," Peter said.

"Apparently not. Don't you see Peter! Aslan brought us back to Narnia like he promised!" Lucy exclaimed, her eyes twinkling happily.

"Who's this Aslan? And what's Narnia?" Charles asked.

"Aslan is the Great Lion. He is the son of the Emperor-over-the-sea. He has immense power and all Narnians bow to him," Eustace explained. "Narnia is a land in another dimension. Sometimes Aslan will bring Sin's of Adam and Daughter's of Eve like us here to help with Narnia's problems. Me and Jill personally helped defeat the Green Witch last year."

"I see…," Charles said, still looking unconvinced.

"I know you don't believe us sir, but maybe if we went to the castle things may be better explained," Jill said.

"I'm sorry, I wish to believe you but I _am _a man of science. But I believe you are right, we should head to this…. Cair Paravel," Charles apologized.

"If you wish," Peter said. He started walking and said, "Follow me. I know this place like the back of my hand." The group did and they made their slow ascent up to the castle.

~HP~CN~XM~W~S~

Severus Snape woke up with one side of his body numb. He opened his eyes and immediately wished he hadn't. Blinding whiteness was everywhere, broken only by some trees and undergrowth that wasn't covered by the whiteness. _Snow. Why would there be snow in September?_ Snape thought as he slowly brought his numb and stiff body into a sitting position. At least a foot was on the ground and it had soaked his robes through, explaining his numbness.

He got up and pulled his wand out from his pocket. Luckily it was still in one piece. He cast a drying and heating charm on himself and immediately felt white hot fire as his body adjusted to the sudden change in temperature. He tried to recall the events leading up to him lying in the snow and remembered the Hogwarts Express flying off the bridge. _Odd that hell would be so cold. To think it would match what people thought it was, a fiery furnace._ He also found it amusing that his wand was able to help him in such a place. A good thing, but amusing nonetheless.

He looked around and noticed that there were many bodies sprawled out in the snow but only one seemed to be awake like he was. He walked quietly up to the body and realized that the person was dressed in a green gown. Only Professor McGonagall dressed like that. But this woman was too young to be her.

"Who are you and why are you wearing Professor McGonagall's robes?" Snape asked sharply, drawing his wand on the figure. The dark haired girl turned to face him. She had a porcelain face with full pink lips and dark eyes. She looked to be in her early twenties or late teens.

"What is wrong with you Severus? I am Professor McGonagall," the girl insisted.

"No you're not. You don't even vaguely resemble her," Snape replied.

"What do you mean? Let me see." Severus conjured up a hand mirror and handed it to the girl. She gave herself a good once over before dropping the mirror with a shriek.

"By Merlin! I'm…I'm young again!" She yelped.

"How?"

"I don't know. I just remember hitting my head and ending up here. Where is here anyway?" Severus just shrugged. "Either way, are the children okay? And where is Remus?"

"Over here," a voice called. The two turned to see a bedraggled Lupin limp over to them. "My, death does you good," Lupin gaped.

"I refuse to believe I am dead Remus. If I can feel this cold and if Severus can use magic then I believe we are not."

"Whatever you say Professor," Lupin shrugged. "Anyway, I noticed that the children are scattered about this forest. They all seem to be alive."

"Good," McGonagall sighed in relief. "Leave them that way. Me and Severus will go explore our surroundings."

"We are?" Severus cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes. We are. Remus, these children are in your charge. If any prefects or Heads awaken tell them what you know and tell them to protect the rest," McGonagall commanded.

"Will do. What if you don't return?" Remus asked.

McGonagall hesitated for a moment before replying, "We _will_ come back. If we don't….well use your imagination."

"As you say. May Merlin protect you."

"The same for you. Come on Severus. Keep your wand at the ready. Who knows what creatures inhabit the forest." With that McGonagall turned on her heel and started marching away with Snape following close behind. Remus leaned against a tree and whistled a tune softly as he watched the sleeping children.

"Do you know where we are Minerva?" Snape asked after five minutes of silence. They had not found anything other than some animal tracks.

"Who knows. It could be Siberia. It's the only place I can think of that will have already been consumed by winter. Maybe we have been thrown in another dimension, li-," she cut herself off quickly and continued walking silently.

"You were about to say like. Like what?" Severus pressed, but Minerva didn't answer. He dropped the subject and kept walking until Minerva stopped suddenly and stuck her arm out to stop him.

"What?" Minerva answered by putting her finger to her lips. Severus suddenly heard somebody talking somewhere in front of them.

"I can't believe it! After all of these years…." A male voice said. The two teachers inched closer and drew their wands before stepping out into a clearing. A man and woman, both looked to be in their early twenties, were admiring what appeared to be a lamppost. When Severus turned to face Minerva for guidance he was shocked to see that she looked stricken, as if hit by a stunning spell. He pointed his wand at the couple standing by the lamppost (he still had no idea why it was there), who were still oblivious to the newcomers, and shouted, "Hands in the air! Don't make one false move or I'll hex you into oblivion!"

The man and woman turned to face them. The man had dark and bright eyes, while the girl had blonde hair and dark eyes. The man seemed to have recognized one of them as his eyes lit up. "Susan! It is good to see that you are a friend of Narnia again!" he exclaimed.

"Friend of Narnia, what? S-susan? I'm sorry but my name is Professor Minerva McGonagall, you must be mistaken," Minerva, or was it Susan?, stuttered. The man looked confused.

"Did you hit your head? You are Queen Susan the Gentle, one of the Daughter's of Eve and savior of Narnia! During the war you and your siblings stayed with me," the man continued.

"I most certainly am not! I did not stay with you! I have no idea what Narnia is or what a Daughter of Eve is. And I am most certainly not a queen! I am just a Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Minerva argued.

"If you insist," was all the man replied. He brightened a little and said, "I believe that you have not met my friend Polly Plummer?"

"No I have not. It is nice to meet you," Minerva replied and shook Polly's hand.

"As it is to meet you," Polly politely replied.

"And if you are really not Susan than I must introduce myself. My name is Professor Digory Kirke," the man introduced himself. Minerva stiffened a little at the name. Severus regarded her with a suspicious eye. _Why are these people bothering her so much? Is she lying? Is this really Minerva McGonagall?_

"It is good to meet you as well," Minerva said, apparently recovered from whatever shock had hit her. "This is my friend and colleague Professor Severus Snape."

Severus shook hands with the couple. "It seems that we are all servants to knowledge, aren't we? Except for my dear Polly that is," Professor Kirke said.

"Indeed. May I inquire as to what a lamppost is doing in this frozen wasteland?" Severus asked.

"Ah. That is a long story. Years ago I put it there. By accident of course. It has stayed in Narnia ever since, the only artifact from Earth," Kirke replied.

"You're saying we are no longer on Earth?"

"Indeed. We are in an alternate dimension created by Aslan. It is called Narnia."

"And what is this Narnia? A frozen wasteland? That seems to be a waste of magic," Severus sneered.

"No, not always. It must be winter. But Narnia is a land where magic is alive. Where creatures of myth exist in harmony."

"But magic exists on Earth as well."

"Yes, but it is hidden. Here you can use magic freely, without fear of persecution."

"Interesting. Who is this Aslan?"

"The Great Lion," Minerva spoke up, her face white as a sheet. "The memories are coming back now. So many memories. But it didn't happen, it was just a childhood game. Defeating the Witch, all of it, just a childhood game. It never happened. Aslan does not exist, neither does Narnia. It was just a game, Charles helped me get rid of the memories. After, after my siblings died. And you died! You and Polly died! At the train station!" She rattled off madly, pointing at Kirke angrily. Severus watched in shock. Who knew that the stoic Professor could fall apart like this?

"We did die, yes. On Earth. Here in Narnia though we are alive and well. As are the children back there," Kirke said. This brought Severus into an alarmed position.

"What do you know of them?" he snarled, wand back in attack position.

"Easy, friend. I just saw them when we walked by. We did not harm them in any way," Kirke replied, hands in the air. Severus slowly lowered his wand.

"I am Susan Pevensie. I left my siblings behind for America in the mid-40s. I remember now. I went to school in Oxford after they, after they….after they left. I met Charles Xavier. We fell in love. He left but not before helping me hid my memories. In the sixties he too….he too left for good. I was devastated. Albus found me, reawakened my magic. I became a Professor, I chose Gryffindor as my House because of its symbol. The lion. The Great Lion. Aslan. Oh, Aslan forgive me! I let them die! All of them! It should have been me!" She sobbed. The group stared at her in shock while she loudly cried.

"If she keeps it up she is going to wake the whole forest!" Severus said after a couple of minutes. He went to stop Susan's crying but Polly cut him off.

"Leave her be. She is being haunted by old memories that she had locked away. Let her sort them out. Let her grieve," Polly murmured.

"For what?"

"For all she has lost. Did you not hear her? She has lost her identity. She used to be a Queen along with her siblings. She turned her back on them and when they died she blamed herself."

"Why?"

"She is their family. She was the mother of the family when her mother couldn't be. She believed it to be her duty to protect them. Their death broke her."

"But who is this Charles fellow she keeps mentioning? I have never heard of him before."

"Neither have I. Perhaps he was a friend, or something more. Apparently he helped her get over her grief. Or at least hide it until now."

"I never knew," Severus whispered. "I have worked with her for years yet I never knew. Who are you Minerva? Are you still Susan somewhere? Or are you lost forever?" He asked Susan/Minerva even though he knew she would not hear. The snow started to fall again, little snowflakes that rested on him and melted upon contact. But he did not move, he just watched the crying Professor until she finally stopped.

Minerva knew who she was now. Memories attacked her that she never knew she had. Her in the snow in this exact spot, wearing an old fur coat. Her in a very cold river, clinging to her brother. Her later in a medieval styled dress, shooting arrows at enemies. Her sitting down on a throne with her siblings, a creature putting a silver wreath on her head. The memories swirled through her mind as they found their place. She was Susan. She was Minerva. She was a Queen. She was a Professor. But throughout her years she had always been a Daughter of Eve.

**AN: What do you think? Has Minerva truly lost it? Or has she found it? Up next: Minerva strips away her mask and becomes Susan once more. How will the Hogwarts students and staff react? How will Narnia react? What has brought everyone to Narnia in the first place? And why? Susan will reunite with her family and lover, how will they react? Read and find out! Don't forget to review and to check out my other stories! **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Just because everything's changing_

_Doesn't mean it's never been this way before_

_All you can do is try to know who your friends are_

_As you head off into war"_

_-Regina Spektor "The Call"_

Peter led the group up the cliff, pausing occasionally so they could all catch their breath. Cair Paravel loomed closer now, and its brilliance intensified. Excitement built up in the old visitors of Narnia, and Charles found that even he looked forward to their destination.

They walked through a grove of apples and Edmund picked one and tossed it to Lucy, who began eating it eagerly. "Still as good as when we first harvested them," she commented.

They ate a quick snack from the apples and Charles had to admit that they were quite good. As he sat in the grass eating the fruit he watched the children run between the trees, playing. These children amused him. They were very mature for their apparent age but also played around like the children they were. He didn't see any outward signs of mutation but one never knew. It was everything he could do not to read them; they were so interesting he wanted to know more. But it seemed like an insult to read their minds without their knowledge or consent so he didn't.

After they finished eating they continued on to the castle. It bustled with life. Humans, fauns, centaurs, and more beings of myth wandered around its grounds. Most were doing work though the occasional one was just having fun. Everyone was dressed in medieval clothing and the technology seemed to be just as archaic. It awed Charles. He had never seen so many mutants in one place. If only Rayven and Erik could see this. Erik. Rayven. That brought back bad memories. But he quickly pushed those memories away; there was too much going on in the present to dwell on the past.

HP~CoN~XM~S~W

Susan/Minerva seemed to recover from her bout of madness. Her memories had clicked into their rightful places and she was able to recount everything to Severus, Kirke, and Polly. Severus was shocked by her revelations. She once had a lover by the name of Charles Xavier. He was a Muggle but he was able to do an advanced form of Legilimens. He was able to teach her how to repress her memories of Narnia and her three siblings, who all had tragically died in a train accident in the year 1949. She had lived a Muggle lifestyle up until then, never knowing her magical capabilities. After Charles died during the Cuban Missile Crisis (why he was involved was unknown) she had found Headmaster Dumbledore who informed her of her powers and gave Susan her job as Professor McGonagall. The rest was history.

"And now here we are, with my memories back," she finished happily. "Maybe my siblings are lost here in Narnia too. Perhaps we can find them."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, Minerva. They died a long time ago. For all we know they aren't here anymore or never even came here in the first place," Severus reasoned.

"I don't believe that. If I'm in Narnia even though I didn't believe then they most definitely are too. Let's hope they are where I think they are," Susan said hopefully.

"Where is that, my queen?" Kirke asked. Severus suppressed an uncharacteristic chuckle at her title. Minerva a queen. Well, she most definitely acted like one on occasion.

"Cair Paravel."

"That's a long trip from the Lamppost Wastes. And it's getting dark. We need shelter," Polly reasoned.

"I think I know a place. If it's still there. Come, we must find Remus and the children." Susan took off in the direction of where she came. Severus, Kirke, and Polly followed close behind. They approached the clearing when Susan stopped abruptly.

"No….it can't be." A look of terror and shock was on Susan's face as she looked out into the clearing. Everyone else followed her gaze to the scene before them.

Remus Lupin was standing in front of a tall woman wearing an icy white gown. Her blonde hair was tied high on her head. A crown of icicles adorned it, matching her gown and cold eyes. Her cheekbones were well defined and her bony frame was covered in ivory colored skin. If winter had a humanoid personification, it was her. She held a white staff with a pointed crystal at the end and was pointing it threateningly at Remus. At the sound of Susan's whisper she turned to them.

"Ah, Susan. It has been too long," the woman smiled wickedly. She grabbed Remus by the scruff and pulled him closer to her, as a sort of human shield. His eyes were wide in terror as he fought her grasp. Severus made a movement to save his colleague but Susan stopped him. A knowing look passed between the two and he relented.

"Jadis, it hasn't been long enough," Susan hissed, her eyes narrowing in fury.

Jadis took that moment to observe the others with Susan. "Who are your friends?" she asked calmly, a fake smile plastered on her pale lips.

"I'm surprised you do not remember Polly and I you fiend!" Kirke exclaimed. He too went to attack her but Polly held him back.

"It's not worth it," she whispered into his ear.

Recognition flickered through the White Witch's eyes and her smile faltered, but only slightly. "Kirke. And Polly. My…..favorites. But there is one I have yet to meet. You there," she pointed her staff at Severus. "Identify yourself, or your friend suffers the consequences."

"Severus Snape and I demand you let him go," Severus snarled. He may loathe Remus, but no one deserved to be manhandled by the White Witch. If Minerva's story was correct, she was Narnia's equivalent of Voldemort.

Jadis laughed. It sounded like cracking ice. "Your friend is going nowhere. Besides, you are in no position to argue. Why should I not kill him now?"

"Because if you do I will kill you," a male voice said savagely. Everyone turned to the voice. Harry Potter was standing straight, his wand pointed at the witch. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville were standing behind him and others were joining the group. Everyone looked ready to fight.

"A bunch of children, against me?" Jadis laughed again.

"Do it. Lay one finger on him. I dare you. If you do it I will kill you, I swear I will," Harry threatened. His voice shook in his anger and he looked closer and closer to exploding. Severus was glad he never managed to make the boy this mad. Harry looked capable of dealing the Killing Curse, if he knew the spell.

Jadis looked fearful for a moment. She must have seen the murderous look in Harry's eye. But it was only a moment. She grinned wickedly once more and went to tap Remus with her staff.

"No!" Susan cried. She knew what would happen if the staff made contact with Remus. But she was too far away to do anything in time. But Harry heard Susan's cry, and taking it as a warning yelled, "_Stupefy!" _ So did everyone behind him, which totaled to about twenty beings. Jadis' eyes widened in fear and she pointed her staff downward. She was enveloped in a whirl of white snow, and when it settled she was gone. This left about twenty _Stupefy _spells hurtling at Remus at well over ninety miles an hour.

Remus fell to the ground after being let go by the witch and was hit by about five of the twenty or so spells, knocking him unconscious. Susan ran to him, grabbing his body and pulling him onto her lap. "Where's Lucy's Vial when I need it?" she muttered to herself.

"How did he survive that?" Severus asked in shock. Most people hit by that many _Stupefy_ spells were normally killed by the sheer impact of being hit by a spell designed to knock you unconscious that many times in a row.

"You very well know the reason why," Susan hissed, her voice betraying the Scottish lilt she had adopted during her time as Minerva McGonagall.

"Professor Snape, I didn't mean to I promise!" Harry cried, running through the snow to the professors' position, not realizing his own Head of House was right there as well. His friends followed close behind while other students slowly walked towards the group, unaware of what had just transpired as they had only just now woke from their slumber.

"I know you didn't, Potter. I wish you hit that hag, however," Professor Snape said. Several students nearly fainted at the fact that Severus Snape actually complimented Harry. "Five points from Gryffindor for missing." Everyone sighed in relief.

Harry bristled but let it slide at the fact that the man had in his own way complimented him before the professor covered it up by insulting Harry. His time unconscious had shed a new light on many people he knew. While the Boy-Who-Lived was unconscious, his parents had appeared to him in his dreams.

-Flashback-

"Harry. Harry!" Two voices cried out. Harry opened his eyes. He was standing in front of the Mirror of the Erised, but instead of his parents only being in the reflection they were standing on both sides of him on his side!

"Mum! Dad!" he cried happily. His parents smiled.

"Harry, honey, there isn't much time. Aslan only had enough energy to give to visit you shortly," Harry's mum, Lily, said.

"Aslan?" Harry never heard of an Aslan before.

"You will meet Him eventually," his dad, James, promised. "But He is not the main reason of our visit."

"Does this have to do with Voldemort?" Harry asked. He had enough of this whole Chosen One deal. If his parents came to patronize him more about it he was going to scream, parents there or not.

"Indirectly," Lily answered. "More with who his followers are."

"And aren't," James added with a tight smile.

"Who?"

"Later. First, the fact that you no longer are on Earth."

Harry was shocked. "Excuse me?"

"You are now in the realm of Narnia. It is at the moment on the brink of war. You have been called to fight, along with others. Your enemies have been called to help the Dark as well. You must be able to know who is on whose side. You will be one of the few that do. People will look to you for guidance in that. The only way you will be helpful is if you know the full truth," Lily explained.

"I knew this had to do with my bloody destiny," Harry grumbled. He wished that his parents had come to say, _Hi, how was your day? _Not, _Hi, everyone's weight is now on your shoulders, no pressure._

James put a ghostly hand on Harry's shoulder. "This has nothing to do with destiny. It has to do with what is right and what is wrong, and if you are willing to serve what is Right."

"Maybe I don't want to serve!" Harry argued.

"No one does. But we do. Your situation could be worse. Look at Severus, for example," Lily offered.

"Yeah, being a Death Eater must stink," Harry mumbled cheekily. He already knew how bad Snape was.

"He's not a Death Eater!" Lily hissed angrily. Harry jumped in shock. Who knew his mother could get like this? She regained composure and said, "Sorry. It's just he doesn't deserve the treatment he is getting." She then went on to explain the Potions Master's past. That she had been friends with Severus and how it had broken apart when he insulted her after she stood up for him. She continued to say how he did temporarily turn dark, but at her death he turned light for good. Now he lives a bitter life for always being rejected and misunderstood.

"Who knew that if he just got a hug and a compliment once and awhile he would be happy?" Harry muttered once his mother finished talking.

"Easy on the cheek, kid," James warned lightly. "I may not have gotten along with Snape in life but I realize now that he is an honorable person. He has suffered more than most, even you. Yet he still persists to fight for what's Right.

"Severus' story of going from dark to light can also be reversed. Peter Pettigrew is an excellent example," Lily said grimly.

"Who is Peter Pettigrew?" Harry asked, confused all over again. It felt like every time he got one piece of a puzzle he would discover it didn't fit without another one that he did not yet have.

"He used to be a friend of ours."

"Used to be?"

James nodded. "Once. We even made him our Secret Keeper when we discovered the Voldemort wanted to harm you." His father's face contorted into disgust and hatred. "Then he betrayed us to Voldemort like the sniveling rat he is. Coward. We should have let Sirius be Secret Keeper."

Harry couldn't help but agree. If it weren't for the man in question there was a pretty high possibility that his parents would be alive. But who was the person that his father just mentioned? "Who's Sirius?"

Lily smiled fondly. "Sirius Black, your godfather. He was one of James' best friends, other than Remus Lupin. Poor man was accused of being our Secret Keeper and was thrown into Azkaban without trial for it and for killing Peter."

Harry threw his hands in the air in a stopping gesture. "Hold on a minute. I have a godfather? In prison?" Then he remembered the newscast that he had heard at the Dursleys before he joined the Weasley's and Mr. Weasley's warning. "He was the one that escaped over the summer, right?"

"Yes. He used his dog animagus form, an animagus is the ability to turn into one animal, I could turn into a stag myself…"

"James," Lily growled.

James shook himself out of his reverie. "Anyway. Point is, he escaped, he's innocent, and Peter didn't die because Sirius never was able to find him, Peter is bad, Severus is good, and everyone else is pretty self-explanatory. Am I missing anything?" James asked after taking a lungful of air.

"What about Dumbledore?"

James waved his hand dismissively. "He's a good guy. A bit mislaid when it comes to the true definition of the Greater Good, but a good man altogether. Wouldn't trust him with my life though. If he considers sacrificing your life to be helping the cause he'll sacrifice it without a second thought. But don't worry about him. He isn't coming to Narnia anytime soon and you aren't leaving Narnia anytime soon."

"Why not?"

"Your body, along with the bodies of every Hogwarts student, Professor Lupin, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape, has just been discovered by Aurors in the wreckage of the Hogwarts Express at the bottom of a very deep chasm. It seems like your conductor was forgetful about how fast the train could take the curve on the bridge," James answered.

Harry blinked slowly, trying to comprehend what his father was saying. "So I'm, I'm dead?"

"Not quite. Your body on Earth is dead but your soul is just as alive in Narnia and in a new body. Don't worry; this new body is just the same as your Earth one. Just living and breathing," James cleared up.

Harry nodded numbly. His first thought was how happy the Dursleys would be when the received the news. The next thought was how sad the families of the students, especially the Grangers and the Weasleys must be. But they shouldn't be, right? They should be happy, he assumed. Harry and everyone else must be in a better place, for his parents hadn't mentioned otherwise.

Harry suddenly noticed that his parents' forms were beginning to diminish. They must be running out of time. "Mum! Dad! Before you go, can you tell me who Aslan is?"

Lily smiled. "Aslan is Aslan. As I said before, you will meet Him soon enough. Good luck, my dear. We will watch you always."

"I love you too Mum and Dad," Harry whispered sadly, unhappy to see them go.

"Oh, and Harry!" James exclaimed before they disappeared. "Do something for me. Tell everyone Sirius' and Severus' innocence. Tell Severus too that…tell him that I was a git at school and that I'm sorry."

"Tell him that I forgive him and that I wish he would move on too. Please do that for me Harry," Lily pleaded.

"Don't worry," Harry smiled. "I will."

"Goodbye. We love you," his parents said as they faded away and Harry awoke with a start.

-End Flashback-

"What are you standing there for with that dazed expression on your face? You weren't the one hit by the Stunner!" Snape sneered at Harry, jumping him out of his reverie.

"Sorry sir," Harry hastily apologized.

"Knock it off, you two! The last thing I need is more squabbling before the night sets!" The girl holding Professor Lupin in her lap snapped.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

She looked at him in disbelief. "Who am I? Potter, I'm Professor McGonagall!"

Harry looked inquiringly at Professor Snape. "She's right Potter."

"What happened to you?"

"I became young again, obviously. Now, before we start twenty questions I need two people to help carry Professor Lupin," the apparent Professor McGonagall ordered.

"I'll do it, so will you Ron, right Ron?" Harry volunteered, feeling bad that he Stunned his father's best friend, even if by accident.

"Um, right? What am I saying right to?" Ron asked, leaving his conversation with Seamus and rejoining Harry.

"We are going to carry Professor Lupin to wherever we are staying the night at," Harry told Ron confidently.

"You're joking right? The two of us, barely even teenagers mind you, carrying a full-grown wizard?" Ron asked, dumbfounded.

"That's right!" Harry replied brightly. He grabbed one of Professor Lupin's arms and wrapped it around his neck. He attempted to stand up and found it to be quite difficult. "Come on Ron! He's not…that…heavy!"

"Says the one who is struggling to keep Professor Lupin up," Ron muttered but picked up Lupin's other arm and did the same anyways. The two of them were able to life Professor Lupin off the snow and found that their combined strength made it quite easy to carry him since he was quite thin.

"Where are we going Minerva?" Professor Snape asked her as she got up and dusted the snow off her gown.

"To an old friend's house, if it's still there," she told him before turning to the group of students. She noticed that the students were of all years but they weren't all the students. About twenty of each house gathered around in the group for a total of about sixty. She ordered Professor Snape to silently do a head count while she addressed the students. "Everyone quiet down! Quiet down! I am Professor McGonagall! It seems that our arrival here has also de-aged me quite a bit but it did not remove my, nor any of your other professors' authority! That means you are to listen and obey anything we tell you. We are in unfamiliar ground to you but I have walked this area before. Because of this you must trust me as I lead you all to our shelter for the night. All questions will be answered to the best of our ability once we arrive at our destination. Everyone is required to cast Heating Charms as needed while we travel to prevent hypothermia. Prefects and Heads I ask that you cast them for the younger years that have not yet mastered the proper spells. That is all for now, let's go."

Immediately everyone broke out into conversation, discussing what they were just informed. Susan rolled her eyes and snapped at them all, "You may do so silently! These woods are not safe and if you are too loud the beasts will find you!"

This hushed everyone quickly and with a satisfied smirk she cast a heating charm on herself before beckoning everyone to follow her. As Severus went to join her in the front she stopped him. "I need you and a Prefect to watch the back of the group. Choose four other prefects to guard each side in two pairs while I take the lead." Severus nodded in assent and went about his task.

As they trekked the woods Susan noticed that the two Gryffindors carrying Professor Lupin were struggling. To be nice she cast a Featherweight Charm on the professor and they immediately groaned in relief. She grinned and kept walking fearlessly on, deeper into her home of Narnia. She couldn't wait to show its wonders to her students.

**AN: Yay, another chapter! Took me long enough though, right? Ah, at least I did it. Kudos to whoever figures out where they are headed. Bonus points if you can tell me something that you may or may not have inferred right about upcoming chapters. Also, every tenth reviewer gets a reward of their choice (so long as it's agreeable) so get reviewing! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
